


A Night in Boston With The Saints

by Darkangel9009



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:11:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel9009/pseuds/Darkangel9009
Summary: When a young new girl enters the bar room with the saints the boys have to get to know her little do they know of this young girls quest and or her density





	

Alone Aednat an young red headed Irish woman walked the streets of her new home in the USA. New to the area she was scared of what she may find, but deep down she knew she had to find them. Them the boys of Boston Oh what did they call them here oh yea thats right the Boondock Saints. Aednat was excited she had left her home in Ireland just so can fulfill her density of one day joining them if they will have her that is. One thing Aednat feared most in her life is that they would not take her in and she had left her sick mother and four older brothers for nothing; but she knew in her heart she was meant to do this and that is what she was going to do. Aednat kept walking till she found a small Irish pub so she deiced to drop in.

 

When she walked in and found a seat by herself which was not too hard. The small pub looked almost ready for closing time with only a few customers sitting at the bar with a bartender who was seemingly talking very excitedly that they didn't even notice that she was there till she had dropped her keys and cell phone on the table and sat down. At that time the men at the bar stood up looking over at her. "Hey who's that?" one asked the other trying to figure out if they ever seen her before. Aednat felt at that point she was not wanted there so she stood up ready to head for the door. "Wait!" the other man said gently pulling her back into the bar room. "What's your name?" man one said "Aye why don't you pull up a bar stool and come talk to us" man two said.

 

Aednat froze the men who were talking to her must have been twins or something because they were almost identical. "Are you okay" they both ask together which made Aednat shiver a little because for some reason it made her think of her brothers back home. She looked up at them and nodded her head shyly as she tried to force her feet toward the door, but instead of making a b-line for the door she walked toward the bar and sat down next to the men at the bar. "Well its about time you joined us" man one said with a smile that she thought was cute. "What’s your name?" the other man asked her and with a look of surprise she blurts out her name like these men where old friends. "My name is Aednat" she said with a shy smile at the men now looking at her with a smile. "Aye she does know how to talk" "I am Murphy and this is my twin brother Connor" Murphy said pointing his finger at the other man.

 

"Well hello to you both" Aednat tried hard not to let her fears show but it sounded like her voice might crack at any moment. "Don't be nervous we aren't going to bite you" Connor said with a laugh. "Speak for you self Connor I might bite but not hard only a nibble" Murphy spoke up looking deep into her deep green eyes. "So, what brings a pretty thing such as you around these parts?" Connor asked smiling at her. Aednat froze she couldn't tell these strangers what her real motive was for coming to the states can she... Well hell now and she knew that she had to come up with a lie and fast. "Well you see I came here to check out a boarding school for women and I heard that Boston has some of the best schools. Aednat knew she was bad a lying but it seemed to be working. "Well I didn't think that but hey more power to you girly" Connors voice was not mocking but joking and she felt a little bit better about walking into the bar in the first place.

 

"So where ya headed Aednat was it now?" Murphy buleish green eyes. "Well ya see I was headed some where to find a place to stay for the night or two till I can get settled here" she said with a sad sigh knowing that she may never acutally be settled here. The fact was she missed her home her mother and brothers and the 10 plus acre farm she grew up on. "Hey now don't be upset honey lets us buy you a drink no?" Connor and Murphy both must have seen the hurt in her eyes. Aednat smiled at them both trying to fight back her tears "thanks guys" she said. "Not at all least we can do for such a pretty lady such as yourself." "And don't worry about a place to stay you can crash with us at are place" Murphy offered. "A word with you brother dearest" Connor said pulling his brother by the arm.

 

"What are you nuts offering her to stay with us we dont know her from hell or high water whats wrong with you" Connor snapped. "Nothing I feel like we can trust her she seems like she lonely and doesn't know her way around which may pose trouble for her later" Murphy snapped back. "Aye I agree with you but maybe we could you know hook her up with a small hotel room or something." "Connor are you nuts shes a lone something bad might happen to her you never know what these new mafia mother fuckers moiving in and all." "Well I just don't know yet" Connor  said looking at his brother. "Connor come one please you know you would feel bad if something happened to her." "Your right fine she can stay but if anything bad happens its your ass" Connor warned. 

 

     Murphy looked at his brother and shook his head "what do you think will happen Connor come on she seems way to shy for anything to happen." " Oh sure say she quite it's  the ones who are quite you gotta watch out for" Connor said. 

 

     "What if this girl was meant to fall in our laps there has to be a reason she found this place" Murphy smiled. "Oh sure say it's fate now... fine she can stay like I said before." "Well it's abou time" Murphy said sitting back down in his stool Connor slowly sitting down behind him. 

 

     "Hey there again Aednat was it ?" they both ask her. "Aye that's right and your Connor and Murphy" Aednat beamed a bright smile. Murphy smiled back at her "we have to talk." "About what guys?" "Your living arrangement." "What about them?" "You need better ones girl because this city isn't safe for a young lonely girl."

 

       "And where do you suggest I go?" Aednat asked shyly. "We have some extra space if you are interested" Murphy offered sweetly. "Are you guys sure?" Aednat asked again. "We are positive aren't we Connor?"

       Connor nods his head "yes it's  cool but its all up to." "Can I have the night to think on this?" "Yes we will be here when you decide" the boy's said together as Aednat looked deeply into Murphy's eyes and for what ever reason she felt at ease. She felt like she could trust them some how.

 

      

 

     


End file.
